Odalisque
by Shiroi Kimiko
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki: inteligente, exitosa, y... soltera. Cuando su nuevo trabajo la sumerge en un torbellino de asociaciones, secretarias celosas, engaños, y malvados pero increíblemente sensuales compañeros de cabello naranjo... Se cuestiona si su destino la dejará salir viva de esto.
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración:** Este fanfic no me pertenece. Es sólo una traducción del fanfic _**Odalisque**_ escrito por _**Tituba3**_, quien me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español. Tanto Bleach como los personajes no nos pertenecen a la autora ni a mí.

Gracias a mi linda waifu Bere que me ayudó en varias partes y sin ella no habría conocido este fic. También a Cielito lindo Montecinos por el apoyo con la idea suicida de traducir este fic de 45 caps.

* * *

_**Odalisque**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Rukia Kuchiki fulminó con la mirada las diminutas palabras en la pantalla de su computadora. Su aversión por esas pequeñas letras parecía insuperable en ese momento. Sus dedos estaban tensos sobre el borde de su asiento y su boca estaba fija en una rígida e imperceptible línea. Su mirada parecía de acero y podía sentir sus dientes crujiendo entre sí.

Ella no haría esto. Podía llamar a Momo y decirle que era imposible, que no quería hacer esto y ciertamente no _tenía _que hacerlo —como había declarado Momo previamente—. Ella era Rukia Kuchiki; su vida no requería medidas tan desesperadas como éstas.

Aún.

Honestamente no podía creer que había sido arrastrada a esto. Durante toda su vida nunca había dejado que alguien le dijera qué hacer. Ella era una abogada, por el amor de Dios, daba órdenes para ganarse la vida, pero ni en un millón de años les permitiría devolverle el favor. Sus dientes estaban crujiendo muy fuerte entre sí y gruñonamente desvió la mirada. Estaba tratando arduamente de no ver la pantalla iluminada.

Era _humillante_.

_Bien_, se dijo a sí misma con rabia, _puedo comenzar con esto lentamente, no hay prisa. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Una cosa a la vez, ese es el truco; sólo tengo que ir por esto de una maldita vez._

Movió su gran iris violeta en dirección a la computadora y leyó la primera línea.

_¿Cuál es tu profesión?_

_Vale, _ella pensó con vehemencia_, esto es bastante fácil._

Sus dedos se movieron velozmente sobre el teclado y tecleó suavemente.

—Abogada corporativa —deletreó en voz alta mientras las palabras aparecían en la pantalla. Movió sus muñecas de la almohadilla de su escritorio y ordenó a su mente tomarse un descanso.

Había decidido… que esto _era_ humillante. No tenía que hacer esta encuesta —si se pudiera llamar una encuesta, era más como un torturador juego mental para una mujer soltera. Una trampa, eso es lo que era, para hacer que ella —o cualquier mujer para este caso— se sintiera como si fuera incompleta sin un hombre en su vida.

Rukia enderezó sus hombros y fue a la siguiente pregunta.

_¿Qué te gusta hacer cuando no estás trabajando?_

—Absolutamente nada —soltó Rukia con malicia.

De acuerdo, eso quizás era una verdad a medias. Ella no trabajaba _todo_ el tiempo, sólo lo suficiente para hacer _creer_ a la gente que sí. No era una trabajólica del todo. Siempre se aseguraba nunca trabajar más de sesenta y cinco horas a la semana, los domingos siempre los designaba como sus días de descanso, y ocasionalmente iba a ver películas los viernes por la noche. Siempre había fiestas de oficina y beneficios, y bailes elegantes donde siempre encontraría el momento para congraciarse con el siguiente pobre bastardo que sería conquistado por su siempre en expansión compañía. Así que sí, ella _tenía_ algo de vida social, no mucha en realidad, pero aún estaba ahí.

_¿Cuántos amigos tienes?_

—Uno —resopló Rukia mientras escribía su respuesta. Se reprendió con rabia por avanzar a la siguiente pregunta sin una pequeña pausa, pero sólo refunfuñó y continuó.

Sí, ella tenía una amiga: Momo Hinamori. Su colega desde que se graduaron juntas de la universidad y fueron a trabajar para la misma compañía. Las dos corrían juntas cada domingo a las ocho de la mañana —de hecho, Rukia había invitado a Momo a sus corridas matutinas pero la mujer se negó rotundamente. Aparentemente, las cinco de la mañana era muy temprano para que Momo siquiera pensara en levantarse.

Así que sí, tenía una amiga. Sin mencionar que también tenía un montón de conocidos, ya que conocía mucha gente por su trabajo y por los alrededores de la ciudad. El hombre que hacía su lavado en seco, por ejemplo, su nombre era Peter y lo veía cada semana. Él conocía su nombre y su cara, y nunca había encogido ninguno de sus trajes.

Pero amigos reales y verdaderamente honestos… Sí, sólo uno de esos.

Rukia se estiró al lado de su computadora y cogió su copa de vino. La copa estaba al menos unos tres cuartos llena pero ella bajó la maldita cosa en tres tragos. La siguiente pregunta hizo que frunciera su ceño con molestia.

_En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cuán feliz eres a diario?_

—En este momento —respondió con enfado al aire a su alrededor—, cero.

Rukia giró los restos de vino alrededor de su copa y puso una expresión infeliz. Gruñó y empujó su silla mientras se paraba. La repentina avalancha de sangre hasta su cabeza le hizo sentirse un poco aturdida pero se dirigió a la cocina de todas maneras. Cogió la botella de vino que había dejado en la encimera y se sirvió otra copa. Un poco de vino cayó sobre el borde y ella limpió las gotas de inmediato.

Sinceramente, llenar esta encuesta la estaba deprimiendo más de lo que debería. Era sólo un asqueroso perfil, no tenía garras ni colmillos o algún tipo de enfermedad causada por un microbio que la atacara. Era sólo un simple cuestionario de un simple sitio de citas.

Alzó la copa hasta sus labios y tomó unos pocos sorbos, recordándose que tenía que ir lento cuando se trataba del alcohol. Deslizó su lengua por sus labios para recoger cualquier gotita que quedara y las saboreó juguetonamente. Luego le envió una mirada hostil a su computadora y aprovechó de verter más vino en el recipiente de cristal.

Todavía no podía creer que Momo la hubiera convencido de hacer algo como esto. De todas las cosas a las que Rukia había sido arrastrada, ésta había sido por lejos una de las peores.

Bufó audiblemente y arrugó su nariz. —Vamos Rukia —imitó en un tono agudo—, es sólo una pequeña encuesta. Ni siquiera tienes que salir con alguno de ellos. Sólo inténtalo. ¡No te matará!

Rukia se molestó y llevó su vaso —botella— de vino de vuelta a su computador. En realidad no debería estar enojada con Momo; la mujer sólo estaba tratando de ayudar, después de todo. Pero en serio, ella no era un caso perdido. Había tenido citas en el pasado y todavía podía conseguirlas en cualquier momento. Definitivamente _no_ necesitaba utilizar los servicios de una página de citas para conseguir una… o echar un polvo.

Le había dicho a Momo incontables veces las últimas dos semanas, cuando el infame plan apareció por primera vez en su cabeza, pero Momo no creía una palabra de lo que Rukia decía. No era como si Momo no tuviera motivos para preocuparse aunque; si los calendarios de Momo estaban bien entonces Rukia no había ido a una cita _reciente _desde que tenía unos veinticuatro.

—Sólo han sido unos dos años —refunfuñó mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su ofensiva computadora—. Sólo dos años, soy todavía joven, soy atractiva.

Fue en ese entonces cuando Momo le había dado la _charla._

La charla no fue nada sexual, Rukia era bastante versada en esa área de estudio —incluso si había pasado ya un tiempo— así que no… en vez de eso, esto era la charla del _gato_.

_Rukia desaceleró un poco para que Momo pudiera recuperar su aliento. Sus pues se sentían tan bien en la suave comodidad de sus zapatillas. El sudor resbalaba por su espalda baja y a través de sus sienes pero ella no se limpiaba. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una tirante cola de caballo y su cuerpo encajaba cómodamente en sus ceñidos shorts y su ondeante camiseta. Ella se deleitaba en la forma que su cuerpo se sentía después de correr un rato. Sus piernas cosquilleaban y su cabeza estaba ligera con la euforia. Diablos, correr era una de las pocas cosas que la hacían sentir plenamente feliz, sabía que tenía que ver con las endorfinas o algo pero no le prestaba mucha atención a eso. Amaba lo ligera y rápida que se sentía cuando corría. Se sentía indomable._

_Momo, por supuesto, se fue quedando un poco atrás. Ella había estado levantada hasta tarde la noche anterior y no se estaba moviendo tan rápido como Rukia._

_Una pareja de deportistas las pasó a ambas, __Rukia estaba mirando hacia el cielo azul despejado y Momo estaba encorvada y jadeando suavemente junto a ella. Dicha pareja de deportistas la conformaban un hombre y una mujer con atuendos que combinaban. Shorts azules y playeras negras, bastante elegantes considerando que eran las nueve de la mañana._

_Momo debió mirarlos pues un momento después sujetó la muñeca de Rukia y tiró fuertemente._

—_Él estaba definitivamente apreciándote _—_Rió antes de respirar entrecortadamente._

_Rukia le dirigió a Momo una mirada irritada y meneó su cabeza. _

—_Lo dudo, ¿no estaba con una mujer?_ —O_bservó por encima de su hombro a la pareja y vio sus espaldas combinadas antes de doblar la esquina._

_Momo bufó y los miró con Rukia. _—_No significa que él no pueda ver_.

—_No debería._

—_¿Cómo era el dicho?_ —_Caviló Momo_— _¿Sólo porque ya ordenaste no quiere decir que no puedes echarle un vistazo al menú?_

_Rukia picó el costado de Momo. _—_Dudo mucho que sea un verdadero dicho _—_suspiró y empezó a mover sus hombros_—. _Además, ¿no es eso de lo que trata un compromiso? ¿Permanecer con una persona y no mirar a otros? Quiero decir, vamos, estaban usando trajes deportivos que combinaban, no hay más 'juntos' que eso._

—_Ah _—_suspiró Momo, sacó tres dólares de su bolsillo trasero y caminó hacia el puesto que normalmente les vendía agua. Ellas corrían en el parque a lo largo de un par de pistas conocidas así que era bastante común encontrar vendedores, estafadores, personas que sacaban a pasear su perro, corredores, niños y ciclistas mezclando sus huellas. El vendedor había permanecido en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo que ellas habían estado viniendo aquí. Él las conocía lo suficiente para tener siempre listas dos botellas de agua helada aguardando a ser intercambiadas por tres dólares._

_El sol calentaba sus espaldas y Momo prácticamente canturreaba cuando el hombre le entregó las botellas. Primero se pasó el plástico frío por su cara y luego por su cuello mientras Rukia abría la suya y tomaba un sorbo. Otra pareja de corredores pasó, ahora se trataba de dos hombres, y ambos dirigieron miradas apreciativas —y unos cuántos chiflidos— en dirección a ellas._

_Momo se volteó, sonrió y saludó a ambos. Rukia resopló y contempló la idea de mostrarles su dedo pero sólo apartó la vista. _

_Cuando la pareja de corredores estaba lo suficientemente lejos una irritada Momo golpeó el brazo de Rukia y ella aulló con dolor. _—_¿Por qué hiciste eso?_ _—__demandó acaloradamente mientras sus dedos sobaban la zona golpeada. _

—_Oh, ¡vamos, Rukia!_ —_Momo frunció el entrecejo_— _Al menos pudiste saludarlos._

—_Pude_ —_chasqueó Rukia _—, _pero no lo hice._

—_Honestamente _—_gruñó Momo_—, _en ocasiones pienso que eres imposible._

—_No soy imposible _—_dijo Rukia mientras continuaban su pausada y tranquila caminata a lo largo de la pista. Rukia quería volver a correr pero sabía que Momo se desmayaría si aceleraban el ritmo_—, _simplemente no me gusta ser observada, ni que me chiflen, ni tocada por chicos al azar que piensan que soy un pedazo de carne sin cerebro._

_Momo suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. _—_Rukia, cariño, si no dejas de hablar así vas a terminar... _—_se interrumpió y se estremeció teatralmente. _

_Rukia le lanzó una mirada veloz. _—_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo voy a terminar? _—_Su tono era plano y peligroso, el mismo tono que usaba con clientes tercos._

_Momo volteó hacia Rukia y la miró con ojos expresivos y horrorizados. Lamió sus labios y susurró dolorosamente_—: _Como una señora de los gatos._

_La cara de Rukia era inexpresiva. _—_¿Una qué? _—_preguntó secamente._

_Momo giró sus ojos histriónicamente. _—_Oh, vamos, Rukia, ¿no ves películas?_

—_Los clásicos._

—_¡Señora de los gatos! ¡Una loca señora de los gatos! _—_Agitó sus manos en frente de la cara de Rukia, como tratando de desenterrar algún recuerdo viejo olvidado. Rukia la miró sin comprender_— _Ya sabes, la mujer que nunca pudo encontrar un hombre, o tener uno, así que en su lugar ella compró toneladas y toneladas de gatos para compensar la soledad que sentía. Siempre huele a gatos y siempre hay pelo de gato en toda su ropa._

_Momo brincó en frente de su amiga y viró para así caminar al revés. Apuntó acusadoramente al pecho de Rukia y la miró con furia. _—_Tú, joven dama, vas a terminar convirtiéndote en una señora de los gatos sino empiezas a prestarle atención a miembros del sexo opuesto._ —_Se encogió de hombros y suspiró_— _O puedes prestarles atención a miembros del mismo sexo y vivir feliz por siempre de esa manera, pero tiene que ser una o la otra, señorita._

—_Jódete _—_masculló Rukia cortante mientras se acababa lo último de su agua y tiraba la botella a un bote de basura._

—_Lo siento_ —_Momo se encogió de hombros pero sonrió y señaló a unos corredores varones que se acercaban a ellas_—, _pero puedes preguntarle a uno de ellos. Estoy segura que estarían felices de acceder._

_Rukia cogió la botella de agua de Momo y lanzó el líquido frío a la cara de su amiga. Momo chilló con espanto pero Rukia soltó una risa. Se giró sobre sus talones y huyó de su furiosa amiga, sabiendo muy bien que Momo no sería capaz de atraparla._

No hacía falta decir que Momo resucitó el sermón de la "señora de los gatos" cada momento en que estaban juntas, hablando por teléfono, o almorzando juntas. Ella regañaba a Rukia por no ser capaz de encontrar al chico correcto y Rukia respondía que no necesitaba uno. Momo rió y le preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo sexo, Rukia rodó sus ojos y preguntó si un vibrador contaba. Momo le había lanzado un pedazo de camarón y negó con la cabeza.

Momo había intentado todo para conseguirle una cita últimamente. Leía el horóscopo de Rukia diariamente, le reenviaba direcciones de correo de amigos varones recomendados, incluso armaba encuentros "accidentales" con conocidos varones durante sus corridas del domingo o los almuerzos entre semana. Rukia ignoraba y/o desperdiciaba cada intento. Para ser totalmente honesta ella no sabía por qué Momo se esforzaba tanto en encontrarle una cita apropiada. Aun cuando la razón del _'cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo' _no funcionó más, Rukia la forzó a admitir, _'sólo quiero que seas feliz.'_

Accidentalmente, todo esto había comenzado sólo hace un par de semanas después de que Momo comenzara a ser _feliz_ con Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Dos semanas después de su discusión acerca de los gatos, Momo le había comunicado a Rukia que la estaba registrando en un servicio de citas. Aparentemente Rukia tenía tres opciones: salir cuanto antes, una cita a ciegas —los mismos candidatos serían escogidos por su _querida_ amiga— o una cita online.

Después de horas intentando conseguir que Momo cambiara de opinión, finalmente acordó la cita online. Rukia había decidido que al menos era más seguro y un poco menos humillante que las otras dos.

Así que aquí estaba ahora, llenando un perfil de un servicio de citas en línea.

Rukia frotó sus dedos a lo largo de los bordes de su copa de vino y prestó atención al delicado sonido que producía. Movió su ratón un poco y observó cómo su protector de pantalla de conejos desapareció. El cuestionario estaba de vuelta y ella fulminó con la mirada una vez más al ofensivo lío.

_¿Con qué tipo de persona crees que eres compatible?_

Rukia sintió un vaso sanguíneo palpitando con molestia en su frente. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y su mano estaba apretada con tanta fuerza que podía oír el ratón crujir. Se paró furiosamente de su silla y a pisotones fue hasta su teléfono fijo. Su agarre era firme mientras digitaba los números del apartamento de su mejor amiga y en su mente estaba pensando en todas las maldiciones que podría meter en la primera oración de su conversación.

Tomó tres tonos del teléfono para ser atendido y para ese momento la irritación de Rukia había crecido más, si eso era posible.

La persona en la otra línea, de cualquier manera, no era su animada y extremadamente alegre amiga, pero era el novio de Momo. Él respondió rudamente con un cortante y arenoso tono y Rukia le chasqueó como un gato que tenía su cola erizada.

_Whoa, _pensó Rukia por un momento, _gatos, mala analogía._

—Toshiro —gruñó ella. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que le contestara el teléfono como para ser educada con él—. Teléfono. Momo. _Ahora._

Él ni siquiera le dijo algo a ella; Rukia simplemente oyó el crujido de las sábanas y a Toshiro quejarse de la "psicótica amiga" de su pareja. Rukia hizo una nota mental para golpear su cabeza por eso más tarde pero encontró que, muy curiosamente, en el instante esa descripción encajaba perfectamente.

Hubo un gemido al otro lado del teléfono y una Momo gruñona contestó. —¿Rukia? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Rukia ojeó su reloj y se apenó. —Las dos diecisiete —respondió brevemente, luego se dejó caer en su asiento, su voz endureciéndose—, pero déjame preguntarte algo Momo —hizo una pausa y se inclinó para así poder leer las diminutas palabras en su pantalla— ¿Con qué tipo de persona crees que soy compatible?

Hubo una pausa antes de que una voz tranquila junto a Momo murmurara "gente loca."

—Dile a Toshiro que lo escuché —siseó Rukia—. ¿Bueno? ¿Sabes o no, Momo? ¡Porque te aseguro que yo no!

—Espera —se quejó su amiga—, Rukia… estás haciendo ese perfil… ¿_ahora_?

—Sí —soltó en respuesta—, ¿cuándo más voy a hacerlo? Estoy muy ocupada durante el día.

—Rukia —Ella oyó a Momo levantarse—, ¿por qué no puedes _tú _responder esas preguntas? Quiero decir, se supone que te empareja a _ti _con alguien más, ¿cierto?

—_Tú_ eres quien me forzó a hacer esto —acusó Rukia, apuntando con su dedo al aire para enfatizar—, ¿por qué no respondes _tú_ estas preguntas?

—Vaya, no sé, quizás porque podría estropearlo intencionadamente y emparejarte con un cerdo cuarentón que vive en el sótano de su madre —argumentó Momo al tiempo que bostezaba de nuevo—. Rukia, vamos, estoy cansada. Necesito dormir, sé que tú también, te levantas muy temprano.

—Tomaré un espresso extra —declaró brevemente y rechinó sus dientes entre sí—. Pero honestamente, ¡estas preguntas son ridículas! —Posicionó el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja y se desplazó por la pantalla de su computador— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber con quién soy compatible? ¿No se supone que esta prueba debe decírmelo?

—N-necesitan que respondas e-esas cosas así e-ellos pueden emparejarte con a-alguien más —respondió lentamente, los bostezos interrumpiendo su oración de vez en cuando—. Bien, _tú_, anda a la cama. Te ayudaré con eso más tarde.

—Oh bueno, está bien —espetó Rukia—, _déjame_ aquí sufriendo.

—Entonces ve a la cama —reprendió Momo—, deja que el sueño acabe con el sufrimiento. Vamos Rukia, sólo… duerme algo y grítame mañana.

—Será mejor que cuentes con eso —respondió una furiosa Rukia al tiempo que cortaba el teléfono y lo azotó contra la mesa.

La computadora se burlaba de ella. Rukia casi enseño los dientes a la maldita cosa antes de cerrarla con un manotazo y acabarse lo último de su vino. Se levantaría con un dolor de cabeza terrible mañana pero no importaba. Tal vez si bebía lo suficiente esa noche podría olvidar sobre ese estúpido cuestionario.

Rukia empujó su botella, vaso y computador lejos y torpemente se paró de su silla. Tropezó en su habitación y se desplomó sobre su muy cómoda y esponjosa cama.

Resopló una vez más y se acomodó más cerca de las almohadas. ¿Quién era Momo para decirle que necesitaba a un hombre en su vida? Ella sólo se había enganchado de Toshiro recientemente, aun cuando parecía una eternidad, ¡y ella era incluso más vieja que Rukia! Veintiséis no era desesperada, y sólo porque no había tenido una cita hace un tiempo —dos años— no quería decir que no tenía esperanza, ni mucho menos… la vida sólo necesitaba darle una oportunidad adecuada. No necesitaba cambiar para nada… la vida necesitaba cambiar para ella.

Con ese pensamiento en mente Rukia Kuchiki cayó en un errático sueño.

* * *

¡Hola! Hace unos meses que con una amiga (Bere) a nos propusimos traducir esta historia porque la amamos desde el alma. La trama realmente atrapa y te deja expectante a lo que pasará –babea-. ¡Espero que la disfruten tanto como nosotras! —Ahora puedes leerla, Cielito :*—


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aclaración:** Este fanfic no me pertenece. Es sólo una traducción del fanfic _**Odalisque**_ escrito por _**Tituba3**_, quien me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español. Tanto Bleach como los personajes no nos pertenecen a la autora ni a mí.

¡Aquí está la continuación! Nos alegra que el fic esté siendo bien recibido, estamos atentas a sus comentarios y esperamos que más se animen a leerlo. ¡Disfruten del primer capítulo! Los próximos capítulos son más largos -para alegría de los lectores y martirio de las traductoras-

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—¡Mierda! —chilló Rukia, para gran disgusto de los otros pasajeros en el metro, mientras continuaba con la frenética búsqueda de su celular dentro de su gran cartera— ¡Oh maldita sea! —medio gritó cuando sus dedos chocaron con todo excepto su adorado celular. Quejándose con rabia, colocó la bolsa de cuero negro sobre su regazo y comenzó a cavar en serio, buscando el artefacto con sus dos manos.

Después de cinco minutos una búsqueda relativamente desesperada, finalmente admitió que había dejado su teléfono en su apartamento. Se maldijo por su despiste y de malhumor imaginó que encontraría la maldita cosa una vez regresara a su apartamento. Probablemente estuviera encima de su cama, o su tocador, o incluso sobre su cocina.

Gruñó furiosa y se desplomó de nuevo sobre su asqueroso asiento. Se retorció por un momento antes de encontrar un sitio que fuera un poco más tolerable y frunció el ceño.

Sabía que hoy iba a ser un mal día; lo había sabido desde el momento en que se había levantado. Gimió ante la sola idea del inminente día y se maldijo por beber tanto vino anoche. Debería haber sabido que en la mañana le daría un dolor de cabeza del porte del monumento de Washington. Pero no, ella había seguido adelante y se acabó la botella como si fuera agua y hubiera estado perdida en el desierto por una semana.

El metro tren sonó de nuevo y ella observó ida cómo las puertas se abrieron y cerraron. Más gente entraba y arrugó su nariz cuando las funciones corporales de un pasajero en particular comenzaron a fumigar todo el vagón. Debió haber sido la billonésima vez esa mañana en la que Rukia Kuchiki se maldijo a sí misma, y con disimulo pero enérgicamente, comenzó a frotar sus sienes.

Su parada era la siguiente y estaba más que feliz de salir del vagón lo antes posible.

Sus pasos eran apresurados pero no frenéticos ya que rápidamente subió las escaleras de la estación, deslizó su tarjeta a través del dispositivo automatizado, y salió al fresco, brillante, sol matutino.

Miró al cielo iluminado y movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras observaba a la monstruosidad que era el edificio principal de la Corporación Gotei. Era su lugar de trabajo, su casa semi-permanente, y su vida. Sus ojos agudos se dirigieron a la planta baja y comenzó a contar hacia arriba, sonrió cuando sus ojos llegaron al piso diecisiete. Sus pupilas se deslizaron hacia la esquina y suspiró al pensar en su oficina.

Le había llevado la mayor parte de su adultez joven el ganar ese cargo. Fue el sueño de ese puesto el que le había hecho tomar todas esas clases adelantadas en su escuela secundaria. Fue la idea de ese cargo el que la había forzado a quedarse dentro de su dormitorio en la universidad y estudiar todas las noches para un examen que se obligó a aprobar. Sus años en la escuela de leyes le habían dado ese cargo. Su persistencia y su férrea determinación por ser la mejor habían causado que se centrara en la Gotei Corp. Sus largas horas en la oficina y su insistente perfección en todo le hizo lanzarse directo a la cima.

Ahora era la consejera legal oficial detrás de todas las decisiones que la Corporación Gotei hacía con sus socios, rivales, y empleados. Tenía esa codiciada oficina de la esquina a la tierna edad de tan sólo veintiséis.

Esto no tenía precedentes en el mundo jurídico, así como en el mundo empresarial. Ella era prácticamente una niña, o al menos, eso era los que sus competidores y los cínicos decían cada vez que la veían. Era verdad hasta cierto punto; ella era muy joven y un poco inexperta que muchos de sus colegas más mayores, al menos cuando se trataba de las prácticas reales de negocio. Muchas personas inmediatamente reconocerían éstas como sus debilidades.

Eso era, por supuesto, antes de conocerla realmente.

Rukia Kuchiki no era sólo inteligente. Ella era _muy_ inteligente. Una no es criada como la hermana del magnate del mundo de los negocios, Byakuya Kuchiki, y no es inteligente. Una vez que era puesta frente a un cliente, estrechaba su mano y comenzaba a hablar, todas sus dudas usualmente eran demolidas. Ella era impecable cuando se trataba de trabajo. Atacaba sin piedad y por lo general dejaba a sus víctimas retorciéndose en el piso, jadeando por aire. Era una asesina cuando se trataba de su profesión legal, nunca se tomaba algo con calma, siempre consideraba cada detalle posible y nunca omitía nada.

Se sonrió con suficiencia mientras continuaba mirando a su oficina. Debía verse como una idiota sólo parada ahí en la calle, mirando arriba del edificio, pero no le importaba. Le gustaba ver su oficina, se había ganado muy bien ese derecho.

Alguien pasó junto a ella y chocó contra su hombro, despertándola tranquilamente de su ensimismamiento. Levantó suavemente su muñeca hasta su rostro y miró la hora. Aún tenía suficiente tiempo para coger una taza de café antes de ir al trabajo a su hora habitual: las siete en punto.

Apretó el agarre de su maletín y comenzó a andar rápido a la cafetería cerca de su lugar de trabajo. Sus zapatos taconeaban en el suelo y sonrió suavemente cuando unos hombres le enviaron miradas apreciativas mientras caminaba. Arqueó una ceja mientras a propósito los ignoraba. Sin embargo, ella no podía hacer nada si se veía fantástica en su traje de negocios.

Entró a la tienda, que era titulada cariñosamente _Cool Beans_, y caminó directo al frente del mostrador. Allí estaba un adolescente lleno de granos en el rostro que apenas se veía lo bastante mayor como para conducir. Estaba de pie, con los codos en el mesón, con la cabeza gacha sujetada por sus manos. Rukia incluso pensó que lo oyó roncar.

El sonido de sus tacones lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y con un tono muy fuerte le preguntó qué deseaba beber.

—Café —dijo rotundamente y él asintió con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

Le tomó cinco minutos hacer su bebida, lo que ella pensó que era completamente ridículo considerando que sólo pidió un café negro regular. Cuando llegó el momento de añadir un par de monedas al frasco de propinas, Rukia simplemente guardó el cambio en su cartera y giró mirando por sobre su hombro al chico despistado. Él le dirigió una mirada disgustada pero la abogada le devolvió una que habría congelado la sangre de Satanás. Dejó al asustado muchacho sin echarle otro vistazo.

Tomó un sorbo de su café mientras rodeaba las cuadras necesarias para llegar a la Corporación Gotei. El líquido caliente y oscuro salpicó sobre su lengua mientras bebía lo más lentamente que podía. Sabía que su dolor de cabeza de esta mañana sólo empeoraría el resto del día, por no mencionar que su falta de sueño también podría ser un problema, pero no la intimidaba. Hoy sería un mal día, sí, pero ella seguiría adelante sin rodeos.

Sin embargo, su humor inmediatamente se agrió cuando pensó en lo que Momo le había hecho pasar anoche. En teoría, su amiga era quien le había provocado este terrible dolor de cabeza. Sonrió cuando pensó cómo podría culparla de su mal humor.

Ese maldito perfil era lo primero que había aparecido en su mente cuando despertó esta mañana, predominaba en su corrida por el parque, y preocupaba a su cerebro mientras se preparaba para el trabajo.

Miró hacia la Gotei Corp. y se preguntó si ésta era la razón que Momo había tenido en todo este sin sentido "encontrar un hombre para Rukia".

Aun cuando para ella era un disparate, para Momo era un asunto de suma importancia. Aún no sabía por qué su amiga estaba haciendo de esto la gran cosa. Realmente ella nunca había sido del tipo social que salía, gracias en parte a su hermano mayor Byakuya. Él siempre se había asegurado de que todos los chicos que mostraban algún interés en ella cuando era una adolescente fueran disuadidos rápidamente, soportando métodos de rechazos rotundos o intimidaciones aterradoras. Ni qué decir que el tener un hermano mayor como aquél, la había hecho menos popular entre los varones de su clase.

Cuando fue a la universidad continuó con el mismo estilo moderado sin citas; hubieron unos pocos novios con los que salió aquí y allá pero nada que fuera formalmente serio. La mayoría de los chicos que habían mostrado interés fueron dejados de lado por el hecho de que ella realmente estudiaba. La universidad no fue en realidad una época social para Rukia, podría haberlo sido para su compañera de cuarto Momo Hinamori, pero no para ella. Una vez más, tenía a su hermano —y sus ridículas altas expectativas—para agradecerle por ello.

Tomó otro sorbo de café e hizo una mueca cuando se quemó la garganta. Ahora había crecido, una magnate potencial en el mundo de los negocios, y casi siempre sin citas. Mientras que a ella le convenía cada vez que asistía a fiestas de negocios, cenas y almuerzos, parecía ser una eterna molestia para su amiga. Momo había intentado en varias ocasiones encontrarle a alguien en el lugar de trabajo, como ella lo había hecho con Toshiro, pero la abogada había rechazado rotundamente la sugerencia. Le señaló a Momo que todos ellos eran demasiado jóvenes (los empleados de correo), demasiado maleducados (de nuevo los empleados de correo), demasiado viejos, demasiado orgullosos o sólo demasiado engreídos.

Y no arrogantes de buena manera tampoco.

Además, sabía el tipo de mujeres con las que les gustaba salir a la mayoría de los hombres con los que trabajaba, o al menos con las cuales se acostaban. Todas ellas por lo general tenían un CI significativamente pequeño, grandes pechos, y cabello rubio. Nada de eso la describía.

Pero sinceramente, Rukia aún no veía la necesidad de Momo para registrarla en un servicio de citas en línea. Esa medida era por lo menos diez años anticipada.

Bueno, si las cosas seguían por el camino que iban… tal vez cinco años.

Aún así, no debería haberse sorprendido inmensamente. Desde que su amiga había encontrado a su "alma gemela" Toshiro, hace unos seis meses atrás ella había estado en un claro camino de guerra para intentar y encontrar el mismo tipo de partido para Rukia. La morena le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que no tenía por qué ocurrir y que podía, si así lo quisiera, encontrar una pareja perfectamente adecuada para ella. Momo, sin embargo, lo había negado y rápidamente comenzó a enumerar todos los novios que la abogada había tenido en los ocho años que se conocían.

Los contó todos usando tan sólo dos manos.

Aún así, a ella no le importaba. Pelearía con Momo hasta que se le acabara el aliento.

Siguió caminando como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Sus pies parecían ser independientes de su cerebro mientras caminaba con fatiga, por primera vez se maldijo por levantarse y salir a correr en vez de quedarse y seguir durmiendo. Su mente cansada estaba demasiado preocupada con la inquietud sobre Momo y sus planes malvados para atender realmente otra cosa. Sólo rezaba para que hoy no fuera un día excepcionalmente atareado en el trabajo. Podía manejar lo malo, pero no lo ocupado.

Estiró su cuello y una vez más comenzó a contar los pisos. Iba casi por el diecisiete cuando algo inesperado la chocó de lado.

Dejó escapar un alarido cuando el café caliente salpicó sobre su blusa blanca de seda y chaqueta azul marino. Sintió que su equilibrio flaqueó y abrió sus ojos con horror mientras su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante. Aterrizó con fuerza en la acera de cemento, aplastando efectivamente sus brazos y su maletín debajo de su pequeño cuerpo.

Oyó que alguien maldijo a su lado e inmediatamente giró su cabeza hacia el lado. Sus sienes palpitantes sólo lograron tumbarla aún más cuando vio al hombre en el suelo junto a ella.

Gruñendo entre dientes, Rukia colocó ambas manos debajo de ella y levantó su cuerpo del duro cemento. Sostuvo su portafolio a sus pies mientras alisó rápidamente su falda y trató de suavizar su aspecto arrugado.

—Mierda —maldijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo, siguiendo a ese insulto una serie de otros. Refunfuñó y arrugó su nariz; realmente no era capaz de controlar su boca esta mañana, si todas estas maldiciones no eran un indicio. Siguió limpiando la suciedad y el café perdido de sus ropas y por el rabillo del ojo vio la masa amorfa negra levantándose del pavimento. El hombre ya había iniciado su propia línea de maldiciones mientras se enderezaba.

Normalmente, si una situación como ésta ocurría, daría media vuelta, le lanzaría al hombre una mirada terrible y seguiría su camino —tenía camisas extra en su oficina y no tenía necesidad de manchar su actitud aún más por participar en bromas irritantes con este hombre. Habría simplemente ignorado a este hombre como si fuera cualquier otro confabulador, narcisista, imbécil.

Al menos, lo habría hecho… si él no hubiera volteado hacia ella y abierto su boca.

—Espero que vayas a pagar por esto —soltó.

La columna de Rukia se puso rígida y, por alguna razón, sus mejillas enrojecieron. Su genio se elevó rápidamente, incluso más de lo usual, lo cual era extraño considerando cómo típicamente actuaba con los hombres molestos, que era básicamente fría y altiva. En vez de eso, plantó sus pies en el suelo y giró sobre sus talones. Sus manos estaban empuñadas y su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada. Su visión dio vueltas por un momento pero se calmó una vez dejó de moverse.

Abrió los ojos absorta y casi se echó a reír.

No del hombre en sí, no… no había nada remotamente gracioso acerca de este hombre; era lo que estaba en la parte superior de su cabeza lo que casi la hizo reír escandalosamente.

Era de color naranja. Brillante, vivaz naranja. El tipo de naranja que sólo era asociado con la pintura de cara o el pelo de un payaso o la fruta. Se lucía en una rebelde mata desordenada que casi hace a Rukia querer conseguir un peine y ordenarla. Era sólo tan… _naranja_.

Esa no era aún la peor parte tampoco. Sus ojos comenzaron a deslizarse por el cuerpo de este hombre y casi tragó saliva con lo que vio. Sus piernas eran increíblemente largas y delgadas del tipo de piernas que sabía, si él se quitaba esos diplomáticos pantalones de raya, podría llevarlo a una puta triatlón. Su torso parecía moderado y se ceñía por debajo de su chaqueta de rayas a juego. Tenía hombros anchos que hacían parecer la anchura de su chaqueta un poco estrecha. Luego llegó a su rostro y parpadeó.

_Qué cara tan fea._ Fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza.

Tuvo que ajustar su forma de pensar por un momento antes de ladear su cabeza hacia un lado y seguir estudiándolo. No era por decir feo, su cara sólo era… diferente. Sus cejas estaban juntas en un ceño increíblemente fruncido, pero no sabía si eso era por el café que ahora notaba se había derramado encima de su traje o sólo era cómo usualmente se veía, y la comisura de sus labios apuntaba hacia abajo.

Pestañeó y observó mientras él retiraba su caliente y pegajosa camisa de su piel, por la que ella casi podía ver a través de la tela blanca. Sus manos estaban ocupadas limpiando las manchas de su propia blusa pero su mirada aún estaba calificándolo estrictamente. Poco a poco, su mente dejó de pensar sobre su aspecto —que era, en una palabra, extraño— y volvió a lo que él había dicho.

—¿Perdón? —soltó Rukia repentinamente, sus pensamientos finalmente enfocados en lo que él había dicho y lo que ella tenía que responder. Sus ojos se estrecharon y apretó su quijada en una línea firme, por alguna razón se había aflojado mientras lo examinaba. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, ignorando el dolor de la tela caliente contra su piel, y plantó sus pies firmemente en el suelo— ¿Qué has dicho? —exigió, mirando al hombre que tenía delante.

Él finalmente alzó la vista y ella tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de no dejar caer su boca… de nuevo. Sus ojos eran de un impresionante tono ámbar. Incluso parecían relucir en la luz del día. Estaba al menos a metro y medio de él pero incluso desde allí podía ver el delicado tono chocolate mezclado con miel y azúcar morena.

Hubiera sido completamente aturdida por ellos sino hubiera visto esos magníficos ojos estrecharse en señal de molestia. Él se volvió hacia ella, con todo su masculino cuerpo enfrentando el suyo mucho más pequeño. Tenía razón, él era alto, no más que la media, pero su esbelto cuerpo envuelto en ese traje le hacía parecer, bueno… _atractivo_. Quizás eso era lo que le daba una especie de… presencia. Eso era lo que le hacía incluso más, bueno, ¡atractivo!

Así era, hasta que habló.

—Dije —versó el hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho—: Espero que vayas a pagar por esto —Descruzó sus brazos y señaló escandalosamente su camisa manchada de marrón—. ¡La arruinaste completamente! ¡Es una marca nueva!

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron y podía sentir su ira aumentando con cada palabra que él decía.

—Lo siento —gruñó, usando su voz de abogada más amenazante—, pero yo no derramé el café en ti, hiciste todo eso por ti mismo.

El hombre dio un paso hacia adelante y hundió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sus dedos tiraron de una pequeña, rígida, hoja de papel. —Debes estar ciega —resopló mientras limpiaba la hoja de papel en su relativamente seco muslo—, porque yo sólo estaba caminando cuando tú chocaste tu pequeño cuerpo enano contra el mío, _niña_.

Los ojos de Rukia se desorbitaron y su boca se abrió. Su mente olvidó completamente sobre aparentar que estaba en control. La vena de su sien ahora estaba palpitando más que una ligera resaca. Este… ¡este _extraño _tenía el descaro de insultar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía! Lo que es más, ¿él esperaba que ella _pagara_ por su _lavado de ropa _por un _accidente_? ¿Quién diablos se pensaba que era este tipo?

Por primera vez desde hace un buen tiempo, dejó caer su fachada de fría indiferencia. Su mandíbula se abrió y sus ojos ardieron de rabia. —_¿Qué?_ —gritó con furia. Dio tres pasos rápidos hacia adelante y alzó su mano. Lo apuntó con un dedo acusador y espetó— ¡Estaba pensando en mis propios asuntos y _tú _caminaste hacia _mí_! ¡Es una calle bastante grande y estoy asumiendo que alguien como tú sería capaz _de_ _moverse fuera del camino_! —enfatizó sus últimas cinco palabras con golpes fuertes en su pecho y luchó contra el impulso de zapatear contra el piso.

Él realmente era alto, notó nuevamente con desprecio, tan alto de hecho, que su nariz sólo le llegaba a la clavícula. Aún así, sin importar la diferencia de estatura, Rukia apretó los dientes y canalizó toda su frustración e irritación en la creencia de que ella medía dos metros, más alta que él, fulminándolo con la mirada con toda su fuerza. Esto normalmente funcionaba cuando trataba con clientes varones que creían que todas las mujeres debían estar descalzas y embarazadas en casa y no hacer trabajos de hombres en el mundo de los negocios.

El hombre con la cabeza de cabello brillante se detuvo por un momento y la miró fijamente, algo parecido a la incredulidad plasmada en su rostro. Rukia lo observó mientras él pestañeaba una vez, dos veces, y luego estrechó sus ojos en un duro gesto. Su expresión ligeramente torcida fue reemplazada con una mueca fría y dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante.

—Tú —inició en tono de voz bajo y ronca—, tropezaste conmigo. No tengo nada que ver con eso.

—¿En serio? —espetó ella, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y enviándole una mirada fulminante— Yo diría que hacen falta dos personas para chocar-

—Más bien embestir —interrumpió él mordazmente.

La abogada continuó como si no lo escuchara. —El uno con el otro. —Se burló y mantuvo su posición— Además, tú eres más alto que yo, ¿no se supone que debiste verme venir?

Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en sus labios. —Bueno, supongo que desde que eres una enana no alcanzaste a pasar sobre mi rango de visión.

Rukia ardió de furia.

No podía recordar la última vez que había apretado los puños con tanta rabia. Demonios, ¡ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado así de furiosa con otro ser humano! Este hombre había arruinado su traje, insultado su estatura, e incluso la había llamado niña. ¡Una niña! ¡Ella, Rukia Kuchiki!

—¡Eres un estúpido bastardo! —gritó, olvidando por completo su alrededor.

El hombre soltó una carcajada antes de agacharse y colocar su cara peligrosamente cerca de la suya. Ella podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo de ira y vergüenza, no había tenido a un hombre tan cerca en meses, sólo para que su humillación creciera aún más porque sabía que él podía ver su rubor.

—Qué original —se burló—, ¿sabe el gremio de escritores sobre ti?

A un lado de su cara, las manos de él se movieron rápidamente y en el siguiente segundo Rukia sintió sus largos dedos acercarse peligrosamente cerca de su cintura. Sus ojos se abrieron absortos cuando sintió los dedos deslizarse en el interior de su bolsillo. Su cara estaba tan cerca de ella… casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de él.

Vagamente se dio cuenta que se estaba inclinando hacia atrás. Su columna vertebral se curvó hasta que su pelo no caía suavemente en la parte posterior de su cabeza, sino que en su lugar descendía en el aire. Ella estaba segura de que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo de un color escarlata. Dios, si hasta su respiración se había vuelto más rápida. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?

De repente, él se había ido; y en menos de un segundo se había adelantado más de dos metros lejos de ella, una enorme sonrisa estaba plasmada en toda su cara. Rukia parpadeó varias veces antes de que pudiera asimilar el hecho de que estaba parada en la acera, inclinada como una idiota, después de haber sido humillada por un hombre que ni siquiera conocía.

Sacudió su cabeza y sintió que su mandíbula caía. ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar? Parpadeó varias veces antes de girar rápidamente su cuerpo y mirar alrededor. Él no estaba a la vista. Sus ojos simplemente seguían inspeccionando mientras giraba, buscando algún rastro de esa cabeza con pelo ridículamente naranja. Algunas personas la pasaron con miradas extrañadas —algunos incluso los conocía de los alrededores de la oficina— pero no fue consciente de ellos. No fue sino hasta que habían pasado dos minutos completos de pestañeo y giros sin rumbo que se dio cuenta que debía verse como un pez chapoteando, sacado del agua hace un rato. Su mente estaba tan aturdida; no sabía qué hacer además de buscar al hombre que la había hecho sentir como un niño de tres años ocultando una galleta del tarro de galletas prohibido.

Después de unos minutos más de simplemente estar girando como una idiota, Rukia tragó y se agachó para recoger su maletín. Apenas notó la mancha restante de café en su blusa y comenzó a caminar a la Gotei Corp. sin lanzar una sola mirada hacia su ropa.

Fue sólo después de que había llegado a la puerta de entrada donde se registraba cuando se percató de que algo pequeño, duro y un poco flexible estaba dentro de su bolsillo. Frunció el ceño, era el mismo lugar donde el hombre la había tocado cuando había estado tan cerca. Metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó… ¿una tarjeta de _negocios_?

Le dio la vuelta y leyó la reseña:

_Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Abogado Corporativo; Suigetsu Inc._

Tenía un número de teléfono, una extensión y un número de fax. Le dio un rápido vistazo a la insignia al lado del nombre de la empresa y se rehusó a su veracidad.

Después de un momento sus dedos comenzaron a estrujar la maldita cosa; su mente se puso en blanco y sus ojos ardían en furia —de nuevo.

Su zancada aumentó al tiempo que su temperamento furioso también. Tenía su puño cerrado alrededor de la tarjeta de presentación y la otra alrededor de la empuñadura de su portafolio. Su mandíbula estaba fija en una línea y sus ojos eran de color vivo y furioso.

Dios ayudara a Ichigo Kurosaki si lo volvía a ver.

* * *

¡Y ocurrió el encuentro! ¡Y qué explosivo! Ahora pues... imagínense cómo será la relación de estos dos... 1313 :$

Mi colega traductora Bere manda a decir "esperamos muchos reviews para publicar el próximo capítulo" (?)

Saludos!


End file.
